Jongkey - application
by Nejumi
Summary: jongkey. ini urusan 'this and that' tidak lebih


**Title : Application**

**Cast : Jonghyun &amp; Key**

**Genre : Yaoi Drama**

**Rate : M explicit**

Ini bukan ff Jongkey perdanaku, sudah pernah ada ff judul lain tapi belum lanjut. Hehehe. Sangat tidak dianjurkan untuk yang masih bocah. Walaupun gak pake NC, tapi bed language yang aku pake memang vulgar, ya semoga gak mengagetkan gitu aja.

**Start!**

Pertama kali aku bertemu dia, saat aku terlambat hingga harus minta ijin ke guru seksi kedisiplinan untuk masuk kelas. Syukurlah aku termasuk siswa baik-baik, jadi alasan bus yang kunaiki mengalami pecah ban bisa diterima walau padahal aku kesiangan.

Kembali ke 'dia' yang tadi kuceritakan. Didampingi wali yang mengantar, mata kucingnya memandangku, mengamatiku seolah menelanjangiku. Kupikir apa salahku, aku tidak pernah bertemu ia sebelumnya, kenapa ia harus memandangku begitu? Salah tingkah, kupercepat urusan surat ijin lalu masuk kelas.

Kedua kali aku bertemu denganya, di hari yang sama setelah masuk kelas, aku diminta untuk mengambil literatur guru Park di kantor. Ketinggalan katanya, padahal aku tahu, ia tidak rela aku masuk tanpa dihukum.

Ah iya, kembali ke cerita. Saat aku melewati lorong kelas Suho, aku melihat 'ia' berdiri memperkenalkan diri. Tepat di saat aku melihatnya dari pintu, ia menoleh, menghentikan ucapanya lalu menatapku hingga seisi kelas ikut melihat ke arahku.

Aku bingung. Kembali berpikir ada yang salah denganya kah? Buru-buru aku ke ruang guru. Saat kembali ke kelas aku malah harus berputar melewati lorong lantai 2 hanya untuk menghindari 'siswa baru itu'

"Ada siswa baru di kelasmu?" tanyaku pada Suho yang mengantri makan siang di depanku

Suho menoleh "Itu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Kenapa dia menatapmu begitu? Kau mengenalnya?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Mungkin dia suka padamu" Suho meninggalkanku ke salah satu meja yang sudah hampir penuh.

Aku beranjak ke meja kosong dekat pintu. Jika dia suka padaku, akan lebih ke pandangan malu-malu, dari pada pandangan ingin memakan hidup-hidup.

TRAK

Aku mendongak, mendapati siswa baru itu duduk di depanku.

"Namaku Kim Kibum, panggil saja Key" ucapnya tersenyum, mulai menyuap makan siang

"Kau mengenalku?" tanyaku, ia menggeleng "_so_?"

"Aku pernah melihatmu" jeda, ia mengunyah isi mulut sejenak "di aplikasi gay...BlingJong jika tidak salah"

Sumpitku berhenti tepat di depan wajah. Terkejut. Aku tercengang tapi ia masih santai menatapku sambil terus mengunyah makan siang.

"Tenang saja, aku bukan orang yang suka membuka rahasia" kembali ia tersenyum, membuat mata kucingnya semakin tipis

Aku menaruh sumpit di atas mangkuk nasi yang bahkan masih utuh. Selera makanku hilang. Ini bukan masalah aku tidak terima orang tahu identitas asliku, tapi bagaimana bisa orang ini datang begitu saja lalu...

"Bagaimana jika kau tidur denganku?"

"Apa?!" bukanya aku tuli, hanya kuharap salah dengar apa yang tadi ia katakan. Segampang itu kah mengajak seseorang tidur? Di hari pertama bertemu?

"Having sex maksudku" jelasnya yang malah membuat pikiranku makin rumit "oh iya, ada yang kulupa" ia meletakkan sumpit lalu mengelap bibir yang kuakui seksi itu "aku dari Daegu"

Oh, jadi hanya karena sekampung dengan kekasihku ia seenaknya bicara begini? Tapi tunggu, bagaimana ia tahu tentang kekasihku? Aku diam, menunggu apa yang akan ia ucapkan selanjutnya.

Ia mengaduk menggulung lembaran kimchi dengan sumpit namun kemudian meletakanya begitu saja "Kau bertemu dengan Taemin juga di aplikasi itu kan? Lagipula tidak mungkin orang yang menggunakan aplikasi itu tidak berakir dengan bed business"

Aku mengurut pelipis "Kau kenal Taemin?" pertanyaan bodoh sebenarnya

Ia hanya memainkan alis, mengangguk santai.

Jujur aku tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana ucapan orang ini karena memang apa yang ia ucapkan hampir benar. Hampir benar. Awalnya aku menggunakan aplikasi itu untuk mencari 'partner', tidak mungkin menggunakan social media biasa untuk berkenalan. Aku mengenal Taemin, bertemu, berlanjut One Night Stand, kemudian merasa nyaman untuk berkomitmen dan menjadi kekasih dalam artian tidak ada 'partner' yang lain. Itu artinya tidak ada kompromi untuk...

"Anggap saja kau belum punya kekasih. Sekedar ONS kan tidak masalah" ia bangkit beranjak kemudian menoleh padaku lagi "aku tinggal sendirian di apartemen. Nanti kukirim alamatnya"

Seharusnya aku tidak menatap mata kucingnya yang mengerling liar. Seharusnya aku tidak memandangi pantatnya yang memanggil nakal. Seharusnya aku tidak terlambat pagi ini...

Seharusnya aku tidak berdiri di sini...

Aku memandangi pintu dengan nomor 72 terpasang. Aku diam, menunduk, sejak hampir 10 menit yang lalu sebenarnya. Merutuki bagaimana aku berakhir di sini. Seperti yang dikatakan tadi siang, Key mengirim alamat ini, _so here I am. Ya I am a boy who needs a sex release anyway_. Dan pesan Key datang tepat di saat aku menghubungi Taemin tapi untuk ke sekian kali ia menjawab 'aku sedang sibuk'. Jangan tanya bagaimana Key mendapatkan nomor ponselku.

Ada perasaan khawatir bagaimana jika ini hanya jebakan. Semacam Taemin ingin mengetes kesetiaanku, kemudian minta tolong temanya yang pindah ke sekolahku. Namun ternyata perasaan penasaran dan hasrat laki-laki lebih berperan. Yah, andai saja Taemin tidak sulit dihubungi.

"Oh, kenapa tidak mengabari dulu?"

Kaget, aku menoleh. Key datang dari lorong dengan kantong belanjaan di tangan. _What worse is_, ia mengenakan celana di atas lutut dengan kaos panjang yang loose di bagian bahu.

_Sh*t_

Iya, seharusnya Taemin benar-benar menyisakan waktu untuk sekedar mempertahankan hubungan kami. Jadi tidak akan pernah ada 'Jonghyun tergoda pada kaki jenjang dan pantat seksi orang lain'

Tapi aku bukan pria gampangan. Lebih baik aku pergi...

Key menghampiriku, tanpa aba-aba menempelkan bibir tipisnya tepat di bibirku "Ayo masuk" ucapnya menarik tanganku kemudian meletakkan belanjaan di atas meja. Tidak mempedulikanku yang masih tercenung.

Tidak ada lagi kata 'pergi' seperti dihipnotis, aku menurut saja diseret masuk, yang dalam kasus ini lebih tepat disebut dituntun.

Rumahnya tidak besar tapi rapi. Ada beberapa pajangan _action figure_ yang tidak dikeluarkan dari kardusnya tertata rapi di rak dekat tv.

"Jonghyun ah, kau ingin kubuatkan minum dulu?"

Aku menggeleng. Begitu gampangnya ia sok akrab denganku "Kau_"

"Kau tidak pernah memanggil namaku"

"Hah?"

Ia tersenyum, berjalan menghampiriku sambil melucuti sendiri pakaianya "Key. Panggil aku Key saja" ia menangkup pipiku, menciumku lagi lebih dalam.

Kami bukan orang sedekat itu. Iya bagaimana akan dekat, kenal pun baru tadi pagi. Tidak seperti Taemin yang pemalu dan tanpa inisiatif, Key sangat blak-blakan. Ia bahkan yang menuntun tanganku untuk menyentuhnya.

Ah iya, salahkan saja Taemin yang sebulan belakangan begitu sibuk, melarangku mendatanginya di Daegu sana.

Aku membuka mata, agak terkejut mendapati Key ada di atas dadaku. Namun kemudian aku ingat apa yang semalam terjadi. _Such a great night_.

Pernah kubilang ia berbeda dengan Taemin? Mereka sangat berbeda. Taemin bukan orang yang suka berinisiatif, terkesan pemalu tapi kemudian akan berubah liar ketika sudah _on_. Sedangkan Key? Kupikir ia seorang _hyper_ di ranjang, namun nyatanya ia bahkan gemetar saat pertama melihat tubuhku telanjang di depanya. Ia sempat berpaling, seolah ragu namun kemudian kembali tersenyum nakal, menyambut sentuhanku walau masih terasa getaran dari ujung jarinya. Walaupun aku tahu ini bukan pertama kali baginya, tapi jelas ia tidak berpengalaman. Menarik.

"Kau suka kopi atau susu?" ia bertanya dengan mata yang sepertinya masih terpejam

Aku menyingkirkan helai coklat di dahinya, ternyata matanya sudah sedikit terbuka "Susu?"

"_Gueesed it. This abs told me so_" ucapnya membelai-belai cekungan di perutku kemudian beranjak tanpa berusaha menutupi tubuh polosnya yang padahal sudah banyak bercak "kubuatkan setelah aku mandi"

Aku turun dari ranjang, memandang tubuh sendiri di depan cermin, bekas cakaran tercetak di beberapa titik. Damn. Sepertinya ini tidak hanya ONS tapi akan menjadi SVS (_Several Nights_ _Stand_).

Terhitung sudah 3 minggu aku dan Key bolak-balik naik ranjang. Kami lebih sering melakukanya di apartemenya yang sepi karna orang tuanya jarang di rumah. Biasanya aku membawa seragam ganti, jadi besoknya bisa langsung berangkat ke sekolah bersama, setelah _morning session_ pastinya.

Di sekolah? Kami biasa saja. Sekedar 'hai' sambil berlalu. Makan bersama di kantin pun jarang. Orang lain tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di luar sekolah.

Sebenarnya sekali kami melakukanya di toilet sekolah. Ia mengirim pesan di saat jam pelajaran. Isi pesanya hanya foto celana seragamnya, yang terlihat mengembang di selangkangan. _So seductive_. Kami sepakat minta ijin karena alasan kurang enak badan, bertemu lalu make out di balik bilik toilet. Gila? Iya, tapi sangat memicu adrenalin. Aku bahkan sampai harus terus menciumnya, takut ia out of control dan kami digrebek pihak sekolah.

Jujur aku merasa bersalah pada Taemin. _I am his boyfriend anyway_, tidak seharusnya aku senang-senang meniduri pria lain. Berkali aku berusaha menghubunginya, sekedar telpon atau mengirim pesan namun ia terlalu sibuk untuk terus meladeni, makin menjadi lah hubunganku dan Key yang kuanggap pelampiasan.

"Kau tidak punya kekasih?"

Key menghentikan tanganya yang sedang menggosok handuk di kepala, berbalik menatapku "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya?"

"_Just... wanna know_" aku bersandar kedua lengan di belakang punggung "kau tahu bahwa aku punya kekasih, _and you okay with it_"

Key kembali menatap tumpukan baju di depanya "Menurutmu?"

Aku bangkit menghampirinya, memeluknya dari belakang "Kau single, makanya haus belaian" ucapku mencium tengkuknya sembari tanganku masuk ke dalam bathrobe nya

Key tergelak, berusaha menghindar "Jonghyun ah, kita baru selesai 30 menit yang lalu dan aku baru selesai mandi"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu mandi? _Our session always takes so loong time, isn't it_?"

Key berbalik, menatapku "Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar tidak punya kekasih? Kau akan mencomblangiku?"

"Bisa jadi. Kulihat Dongwoon terus mencuri pandang padamu"

"Percuma jika miliknya tidak sebesar punyamu" dengan nakal, tangan Key meremas milikku yang masih di balik boxer

"Ck, untuk apa kau mengelak jika malah menggodaku begini?" kutarik ia ke ranjang, dan benar saja ia masih tersenyum begitu nakal, jelas-jelas memanggilku

"Sepertinya malam minggu ini hanya kuhabiskan di rumah" keluh Key saat bathrobe nya sudah lepas sepenuhnya

Adakah yang berubah setelah aku mengenal Key? Ada pasti. Soal birahi yang utama. Bukan hal mengherankan, dulu hanya sebulan sekali bertemu Taemin untuk benar-benar having sex sedangkan sisanya aku 'bereskan' sendiri di kamar mandi. Sekarang? Secara hampir 2 hari sekali aku dan Key make out (belum termasuk hanya _petting_) aku seperti dimanjakan, seperti bertemu sumur penuh air setelah berjalan mengitari padang pasir.

Jam pelajaran masih berlangsung saat aku menghubungi Key, memintanya bertemu di toilet sekolah. Urusan apa? Yah, ada masanya hasrat tidak tahu diri, datang seenaknya. Dan hanya Key yang bisa menuntaskanya.

Tok tok

Aku membuka bilik, Key masuk langsung berjongkok membuka celana seragamku. Tidak seperti biasanya, ia akan menciumku liar hingga terhuyung menabrak bilik sebelah.

Kuraih dagunya untuk menatapku "Hey, hey, ada apa denganmu?"

"_Nothing_" jawabnya singkat, kembali melanjutkan urusanya dengan isi celanaku

"_No Key. You are not in a mood into this thing_" aku mendorongnya pelan, memberi ruang untukku merapikan celana "ada masalah?"

Ia menggeleng lalu tersenyum "Justru kupikir mungkin ini bisa menjadi pelepas stressku" ia masih berusaha meraih selangkanganku namun kucegah

"Begini saja. Tahan hasratmu hingga kita pulang sekolah nanti. Kita habiskan hari ini di rumahku, orang tuaku pergi ke Busan"

"Serius?"

Aku mengangguk "Temui aku di gerbang sekolah nanti ya" ucapku sambil menyentil ujung hidungnya kemudian membuka bilik.

Seorang hoobae yang sedang mencuci tangan di wastafel kaget melihatku keluar dari bilik sambil membenahi celana diikuti Key di belakangku. Aku tersenyum, ikut mencuci tangan di sebelahnya kemudian meninggalkan toilet.

Ah, rupanya ada hal lain yang berubah dari diriku.

Jam pulang sekolah

Key jelas terkejut melihatku duduk di atas sebuah motor sport. Ia mempercepat langkah menghampiriku.

"Motor siapa ini?"

"Motorku" aku menyodorkan helm padanya "ayo naik"

"Sejak kapan kau bawa motor ke sekolah?" ia bertanya sambil naik di boncengan

"Hari ini saja, karena memang sudah kurencanakan untuk membawamu ke rumah" jawabku diiringi suara deru motor

Key terkekeh di belakang punggungku "Membawaku ke rumah? Seperti minta restu? Padahal hanya untuk meniduriku"

Aku sempat tertegun. Kupikir aku hanya suka suara Key saat ia mendesah, melenguhkan namaku karena kesadaranya hanya diambang hasrat. Ternyata suara tawanya juga membuatku ingin mendengarnya lagi.

Ranjangku begitu berantakan bahkan sebelum kami benar-benar mulai. Alasanya? Bibirku yang sedang 'mengerjai' Key membuatnya kalang kabut, menarik apapun dalam jangkauan.

"Jonghyun ah, _just put it on meeeh. Hurry_!" pintanya terengah

"_Okay, okay_" aku tersenyum memposisikan diri dan memastikan ia benar-benar siap "_eh wait_! Kenapa tadi kita tidak mampir membeli kondom?" sesuatu yang penting itu baru teringat di saat seperti ini

"Kau tidak punya?" tanya Key balik

Aku menggeleng "Tidak mungkin aku punya persediaan di rumah, sewaktu-waktu ada penggeledahan. Ya sudah, kau tunggu aku_"

"Dan kau akan meninggalkanku dalam keadaan seperti ini?" Key duduk, bersandar pada kedua lengan "tidak usah, kita lakukan saja" ia mencengkeram tanganku yang berniat meninggalkanya

"Kau serius?"

Key mengangguk mantap, mengarahkan sendiri 'milikku' ke hole –nya.

"_Sh*t_" keluh Key terpejam "ini... aku bisa merasakan setiap milinya Jjong"

Dan demi apapun, selama 2 bulan kami berpartner, ini yang paling hebat. Seolah aku bisa merasakan setiap detail terdalam tubuhnya. Pantas saja banyak orang yang malas menggunakan kondom jika memang sefantastis ini.

Aku terbangun karena merasakan ada bunyi-bunyi aneh tepat di depan wajahku. Benar saja, saat kubuka mata Key sedang mengarahkan ponsel tepat di depan wajah kami. _After sex selfie_? Sepertinya. Beberapa kali memang kami pernah melakukan ini. Dia maksudku. Walau kemudian aku mewanti-wanti jangan sembarangan menyimpan file nya.

"Hei, aku masih sama sekali belum segar" aku berusaha menutupi wajah dengan bantal gara-gara Key zoom in wajahku.

"Halah, memang siapa yang mau lihat foto ini?" goda Key. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan bantalku

Aku melirik jam di dinding kamarku, pukul 05.30, masih terlalu pagi bahkan untuk mandi maupun menyiapkan sarapan. Semalam memang kami tidur cepat karena 'acara' dimulai lebih awal dari biasa.

"Ya sudahlah" aku pasrah, menyingkirkan bantal dari wajahku untuk jadi objek fotonya. Dari yang hanya pose bangun tidur kemudian berubah menjadi 'ayo tidur lagi denganku'

"Kupikir kapan-kapan kita melakukanya tanpa kondom lagi saja"

"Kau serius?"

Key mengangguk mantap

Aku memandanginya sedang memeriksa hasil foto tadi. Agak khawatir jangan-jangan akan ia upload di instagram-yang kemudian aku ingat- aku tidak tahu akun sosial media miliknya. Gawatkah?

"Kenapa memandangiku begitu? Ingin lagi?" tantang Key dengan ekspresi yang memang pasti bisa membuat pria yang mengaku lurus pun menjadi belok.

Aku terkekeh lalu mencium pipinya "Kau mandi duluan sana. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan"

"_Seriously_? Kau bisa masak?"

"Sekedar menyiapkan sandwich dan susu bukan masalah. Sudah sana mandi" aku mendorongnya turun dari ranjang, menangkap ponselnya sebelum terkunci.

Seperti biasa, ia menuju kamar mandi tanpa berusaha mencari apapun untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya. Dalam kasus hari ini, lebih kotor dari biasanya.

Setelah memastikan ia masuk kamar mandi, aku buru-buru membuka semua media sosial di smartphone nya. Ponsel bercover _french fries_ ini ternyata tidak pernah mengupload hal-hal aneh tentangku. Maksudku semua media sosial nya bersih dari segala sesuatu rate M. Yang menarik perhatianku hanya beberapa foto mesranya dengan seorang pria bermata lebar, bertanggal sebelum ia pindah ke sekolahku. Kekasihnya kah?

Anehnya, ketertarikanku ini membuatku penasaran untuk membuka file foto di ponselnya. Memang benar ada foto-foto kami saat make out, yang entah kapan dia mengambilnya bahkan ada yang berupa video. Mungkin ini bisa kukirim ke ponselku

Namun di folder lain, aku lihat lebih banyak foto mesra ia dan pria bermata lebar tadi. Rupanya ia memang sudah punya kekasih, tapi tidak mau mengaku. Ada perasaan yang... agak... sulit dijelaskan

Ada file lain, berisi kiriman dari media sosial berupa foto dan video.

Napasku tercekat seketika melihat isi file itu.

Taemin, dengan pria bermata kodok tadi. Bukan hanya sekedar foto mesra, tapi itu jelas-jelas after sex selfie. Bahkan, ada file lain yang ku scroll berbentuk video. Video sex mereka.

Apa maksud semua ini?

Semakin jauh kubuka, semakin aku terkejut. Otakku panas, rasanya akan meledak.

"Aku sudah sele_"

"Apa maksud semua ini?" Aku memandang tajam Key yang terkejut karena ponselnya ada di tanganku.

Key membuang begitu saja handuk dari kepalanya "Kau tidak seharusnya membuka ponsel orang lain" ia naik ranjang, berusaha merebut ponselnya

Aku mengelak, lompat dari ranjang "Jelaskan padaku apa maksud semua ini?" kubuka folder foto penuh dengan Taemin tadi, bahkan sengaja ku play video sex mereka

"Itu bukan apa-apa"

"BUKAN APA-APA KAU BILANG?!" kulempar ponselnya yang masih terdengar suara berisik desahan Taemin "kau menyimpan video sex kekasihmu dengan pacarku, Taemin dan kau bilang bukan apa-apa?"

Key tersentak hingga mundur 2 langkah karena bentakanku "Ini ide Taemin" lirihnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca kemudian ia terduduk di atas ranjang

"Jelaskan padaku lebih rinci" kuraih celana katun di gantungan, untuk sekedar menutup bagian bawah tubuh. Setidaknya aku tidak berseteru dengan keadaan telanjang

Key meraih ponselnya lalu mematikan video yang sedang berjalan "Waktu akan pindah kesini, dia menantangku untuk bertaruh. Taemin menjadi _sex buddy_ Minho, kekasihku dan aku denganmu" walau memunggungiku, aku bisa tahu ia menghapus air mata dengan ujung bathrobe yang ia kenakan

Gerakanku terhenti "Kalian menjadikanku bahan taruhan?" seolah benar-benar bodoh, aku mengulangi apa yang ia ucapkan. Selama ini? Sejauh ini?

"Bukan benar-benar bertaruh Jonghyun ah. Aku hanya... Taemin bilang aku tidak akan tahan berjauhan dengan Minho, maka dari itu..."

"Kau menjadikanku pelampiasan?" tegasku.

Marah? Jelas aku marah. Kuakui aku menjadikanya pelampiasan, tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini. Bukan dengan ditipu mentah-mentah.

Ia mengangguk "Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Sampai kemarin Minho memutuskanku sungguh aku_"

"Tinggalkan rumahku sekarang" ucapku tanpa memandang wajahnya

"Jjong..." suara Key melemah, aku tahu ia sudah menangis

"Pakai bajumu, lalu tinggalkan rumahku. Secepatnya" aku memungut baju seragam Key yang tercecer di lantai kamar, masih tanpa memandang matanya karena aku tahu mata itu racun. Tidak akan bisa kukembali jika melihatnya

"Jonghyun ah..."

"PERGI SEKARANG"

Di saat itulah aku melihat air matanya yang susah payah ia tahan akhirnya jatuh. Berurai tanpa sempat menetes karena lebih dulu ia seka dengan punggung tangan. Di saat itu juga hatiku terasa tidak karuan. Bagai mencelos tak sempat kutangkap.

"Baiklah Jjong, aku pergi. Maafkan aku"

Key pergi. Benar-benar pergi tanpa memakai bajunya. Dari sudut mata, aku bisa melihatnya memakai seragam di lorong dekat tangga.

BRAK

Tidak peduli jika orangtuaku menanyakan bagaimana pintu kamarku rusak, aku hanya ingin menyingkirkan semua hal gila ini. Masuk kamar mandi, kunyalakan shower dengan volume maksimal. Kugosok tubuh sekuat tenaga, berharap segala hal kotor ini bisa lenyap.

Aku muak.

**THE END**

Selesai sudah ff ini. Butuh banget kritik maupun saran. Mau marahin aku juga boleh sih, saya terima. Terima kasih.


End file.
